Beauty is not everything
by ILOVEDDOGS
Summary: The Little Mermaid feministic appropriation


The voice of a Goddess

Below the deep blue ocean around 1000 years ago, there lived a mermaid who thought she would never be able to see above the ocean. Ever since she was a little girl, she longed to at least glimpse above the surface of the water, but unfortunately to Ariel, this was just a reality and something that she would probably never do.

As she sat day after day with her sisters and brothers, she wondered if she would ever one day reached the top, but one day this thought grew and turned into an idea. When it was Ariel's 12th birthday, she asked her best friend Flounder if she could ever make it to the top of the sea, but Flounder replied in a monotone while reciting the same thing that he always said, 'No my dear, I have told you enough times that there are vicious princes up there, that will take you for granted,' each time when Ariel heard this she began to feel sad, but this time it was different because she had an uplifting mood thinking about how she would go against her mother and Flounder's wishes.

Days, months and even years passed by before Ariel found her strength to decided whether to make the journey to dry land, by this time Ariel was 16 years old. As Ariel finally made her decision, she made her journey towards the surface, and an evil sea witch caught her tail and proceeded to chant spells, making Ariel into a curvy, black headed, uni – browed looking woman, but this did not stop as she continued to float higher until she reached her head above water.

When Ariel came to the beach, she found a handsome prince who was lying unconscious, Ariel immediately fell to her knees and dragged him over onto a patch of grass, where she thought he would be must safer than getting dragged out to sea.

Ariel began to recite her poems to the prince, but as she began, she felt his hand clench around hers but he never opened his eyes. Ariel ran back to the beach and dived into the sea, only to leave an awoken prince shocked at her departure.

The prince during this time of unconsciousness, realised that he had never once seen the woman, but had been left with the tune of her poems left ringing in his mind, this drove the prince crazy and he felt strongly about finding the woman who saved and nurtured him with her calming voice while he was in a bad state of mind.

When the mermaid came back to her castle below the water, she found that she had turned back to normal, and was surprised at how quickly and unnoticed the changeover had been. Ariel had never encountered magic like this before, especially not how instant it had felt.

Everything was still the same where she lived, except that the little mermaid kept dreaming about the day she would see the prince again, not to marry him, but to see if he was alright and was at least alive. Ariel was passionate about saving people from day dot, like when she saved her cousin Freddy from being speared by a boat above the water, she was unlike her sisters. All they cared about is being ready for the next underwater prince, and they were constantly buying new accessories that they thought would fit in with the criteria of what appearance men like.

Meanwhile, the prince was preparing frantically for the day that his savior would come and see him again, he sent out reward notices to see if anybody knew who the woman was, he even held singing competitions, which all the beautiful women of the land took place in, but none of them had the calming voice of his savior.

About three weeks after the incident, the little mermaid had an urge to escape the water and go above the sea again. She did as follows, and much like the other times, had turned into a woman with black hair, curvy hips and a monobrow, so this was not a surprise to her.

As she reached the shore, she saw in the distance the man that she had saved, but felt nervous and proceeded to go back to her castle.

One day, Ariel set on her journey again above the water, but was again stopped by the witch and made a curvy woman with a monobrow and dirty black hair, which was much different from her beautiful silky orange hair that she almost always had. The sea was a little bit murkier than the times before, but Ariel managed to push through it and get to the top where could just see the light of the castle above her, this made a little spark of happiness break inside her, and she felt eager to make sure that the man that she had saved was doing well.

As the light of day bounced off the crashing waves, Ariel bounced up off the beach and was headed beaming towards the castle. To her surprise when she arrived, she was greeted with the eyes of a prince at the door of the castle, 'Hello young woman, what may bring you to my castle at this time of day? 'A prince…. I mean, I saved you from death at the depths of the ocean,' replied Ariel, 'Do you happen to sing my fair maiden?' 'Oh, just sometimes when I recite my poems,' 'Can you recite one for me perhaps?' 'O..k, I mean, sure I would love to!'

So there Ariel sat with the prince nearly all day long, reciting her poems with the utmost enthusiasm, only little did she know what the prince had in plan, 'Fair maiden, how would you feel about marrying me?' 'I don't even know you properly yet sir, at least take me on a few dates before you decide to devote your whole life to me?' 'Whatever you say my fair lady in waiting, I must say I have never met a woman with such confidence, zest and a beautiful voice all packed into one, you are a rare find in today's society' 'Why thankyou kind sir, so how about showing me around the castle to count as our first date?' 'Anything for you my beautiful!'

At the end of the week, Ariel decided that she would put the prince to the test before she went off marrying him. They lived together for three years in a beautiful house before she decided to marry him. She tested the prince by making him wash up, cook for her and do any household chores that she thought were best fit.

They lived happily ever after cleaning, washing and being together, just like a man and a woman should be!

The End!


End file.
